


Kieran's Dry Cleaning and Laundry Services

by KatieMcGperf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Complete, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is a lesbian, Meet-Cute, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, No Lames, One-Shot, Soulmates, Supercorp endgame, laundry shop au, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMcGperf/pseuds/KatieMcGperf
Summary: This is my attempt to bleach (pun intended) that stupid scene from my mind. Kara wears a suit (a different kind of suit). Lena owns a laundry shop.





	Kieran's Dry Cleaning and Laundry Services

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor will not stand behind any man, Supercorp is endgame.
> 
> The beautiful song is called "All My Days" by Alexi Murdoch.

 

_"Well I have been searching_

_All of my days_

_Many a road, you know_

_I've been walking on_

_All of my days_

_And I've been trying to find_

_What's been in my mind_

_As the days keep turning into night..."_

 

 

They say it'd be nothing life could ever prepare you for.

Young Kara Danvers thought that perhaps some people just romanticize it a _tad_ too much, but even her usually cynic sister _now_ claims there indeed is a magnetic warmth that will inevitably draw you towards that one special person, _your_ special person. A scent and force that gently pulls you and wraps your entire being in unexplainable blanket of safety and contentment when you finally find them. Two souls ultimately uniting with their true match, never to part again. The feelings are reportedly so intense sometimes people even throw up and pass out during the first meeting.

Kara could not be more thrilled for her sister marrying the love of her life. Alex Danvers's soulmate journey with Maggie Sawyer was not always a smooth one but it ultimately ended where it should- a charming, simple celebration with close family and friends at the garden of one rustic hotel in National City. 

Ironically, Alex was the one who never really cared about the concept of soulmates. Kara on the other hand, endlessly imagined all the possible meet-cute scenarios in her head. She deemed that there must be actual fireworks, rain shower, real live butterflies and not just metaphorical ones, fireflies or _at least_ some confetti when she and her soulmate finally share their first kiss. She imagined them to be some dorky dark-haired man or woman who is also a bookworm like her. They'd be strong and warm and kind and preferably from somewhere far from National City. Kara almost knows everyone in the city by now- whereas foreigners and accents have always fascinated her as a child. 

Kara eventually went tired waiting for her turn at finding soulmates. At 28 years old and countless one-night-stands later, Kara has resigned to the fact that while it may not be as magical and extra as when Maggie and Alex met under gunfire, she's bound to meet her soulmate one way or another, unless they're dead or in prison.

Soul marks appear at birth, typically located on a person’s wrist. In desperation to quickly find theirs, some people flaunt their marks any chance they could get. But more sensible ones like Kara prefer to keep theirs hidden for privacy. Unavoidably, there are pranksters who occasionally make-up fake names in order to fool around with people they find attractive- not that sleeping with non-soulmates is prohibited, as unsatisfying as the sex usually may be. She's guilty of doing the opposite a few times- pretending to be a Carol or a Joan when approached by guys she didn't particularly like.

The wedding reception was a festive lovefest. Kara attributes this partly to the free-flowing alcohol from the open bar. The newlyweds' shared passion for booze is borderline-alarming, but Kara truly couldn't wish for a better sister-in-law.

There were attractive people everywhere she looked, and yet she still felt so incredibly bored she was absolutely certain her soulmate wouldn’t be present at this particular event. She checks the time on the oversized wristwatch which covers her soul mark- a capital letter "L" written in elegant cursive.

Winn, James, Mike and J'onn all looked dashing in their suits and Kara, who is not really a vain person is convinced she doesn't look half-bad herself. She has forgone her usual girly dresses and is likewise wearing a perfectly-fitted tux, only because the beautiful brides insisted that they be the only ones wearing dresses during the ceremony. The blonde's broad shoulders and strong arms made her look even more handsome than usual, if only her soulmate could see her now.

 

"You're Alex's younger sister right?", a beautiful brunette Kara has never seen before followed her to the powder room.

 

"I must be the hundredth person tonight to tell you that you look really, _really_ good in that suit. How I wish I could say something more original..."

 

Kara couldn't care less whether it's the whiskey or the sexy stranger's words that made her cheeks blush, but her night definitely got more interesting.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

"Kiera!!! Jake!!! Both of you in my office, pronto!!!, Cat Grant roared as she exited her private elevator in her latest 5-inch designer stilettos.

Suddenly feeling like death is near, Kara hid herself under the nearest desk she could find as she suffered her worst hangover since college. Dialling the number of the person who is most likely the root cause of Cat's wrath, Kara tries to be invisible for as long as possible. "James, where the hell are you? Cat is furious and is looking for the two of us!", the blonde attempts to whisper to her phone.

"You go ahead Kar, I need to bring my suit to the cleaners first, Mike's wedding is tomorrow and I have nothing clean to wear. I swear I'll get you potstickers on the way. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Knowing the hard-headed man won't let her argue anyway, Kara remembered she had a suit that needed cleaning too, "ugh fine. It better be no less than a dozen! And while you're at it, the suit I wore to Alex's wedding needs to be cleaned too. It's on my desk. A dozen potstickers and my suit cleaned, I'll hold the fort as long as I can. Make sure you--"

"You're the best, Kara. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Kara wished her day would immediately start picking up soon.

  

* * * * * * * * *

Engineering student and owner of Keiran Dry Cleaning and Laundry Services Lena Luthor’s hands are covered in grease as she attempts to fix one stubborn washing machine that should be working perfectly fine, at least in theory.

Her best friend Sam claims it _does_ work perfectly fine when she uses it but apparently machine number 9 simply won’t cooperate with the future engineer. She just got back for her last term break ever and her workaholic hands are already itching to get nerdy stuff done, be it as menial as the machines in her birth mother's old laundry shop.

An annoying repeated loud knocking on the shop’s door breaks the brunette's concentration. The laundromat Sam manages for her is scheduled to open in 2 more hours but the inconsiderate banging is insistent and is truly getting on her nerves.

From the glass window which _clearly_ holds a sign emphasizing the shop's operating hours, she spots a tall, African-American guy carrying a huge paper bag which probably contains clothes in dire need of emergency dry cleaning. It must be a matter of life and death because surely, people don't lose their manners unless it's an absolute emergency. 

Grabbing a marker and the blank whiteboard lying around, Lena wrote "FUNERAL?" and showed it to the impatient man outside. He shook his head "No" and mouthed "WEDDING" repeatedly and even wrote "2morrow" against the dusty glass door.

Not really a fan of weddings, Lena walked over near the locked door and once more pointed to the signage "Open from 10 am-10 pm. Daily." 

The prospective customer pulled an arrogant and then an exasperated look and finally attempted to grovel with his facial expressions.

As a lesbian, Lena has long been immune to hoards of men begging her for a little attention but something about this guy rubs her off the wrong way. But even before Lena could finish ignoring him so she could get back to her more important task of fixing the weirdly unbroken-broken machine, the man decided to leave the bag outside the store and simply took off.  

"Unfuckingbelievable."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * * * * * *

After a brutal dressing down from Cat's office, Kara is miserably sat at her cubicle with a million revisions to do. Alex's number appears on her caller ID, probably to mock her for being stuck on a desk, the complete opposite of flying to France for vacation.

"Good luck on your honeymoon, Al but I really can’t talk right now. It’s not even lunch and I already barely escaped death from Ms. Grant because of James.

”Blah blah, Cat is difficult, James is an ass what is new. I’ll tell you what is new! So you finally hooked up with her huh, little sis? At my own wedding no less! I should be a little grossed out but I must say I am happy for you! How was it? I mean, finally! Maggie's been going on and on about how well you two would get along."

"Huh. How'd you know about that?"

"My wife , God I love saying that- my wife told me Lucy's one of the best detectives in her unit. We've been trying to set you up with her for months. There's a finite number of people whose in National City whose name begins in L you know. There's a good chance Lucy's it for you.

"Lucy huh. Right. I totally know that. I am aware her name's Lucy. Lucy with an L."

"Kara Danvers, you did not just hook up with nameless girl!"

"Fine. I didn't ask for her name. People hook up at weddings all the time. The open bar was right there! How was I supposed to know that’s where I’ll meet her. Dang, I was too drunk to remember if there were sparks and fireworks when we kissed. Damn it Alex, your alcoholism is ruining my meet-cute! Now I'll never know what it was actually like meeting her. So Lucy's not from here? Does she like books? Is she a natural brunette? She was completely bare down there so I couldn't really tell. Oh god, is it really her?"

"I will pretend I did not here that. Enough with the cheesy rom-com tropes, Kar! This is real life. I'm so excited for you Kar! Apparently Lucy is waiting for your call and she seems to really, _really_ like you!"

"I made her come in the bathroom twice, of course she'll like me."

"Again, pretending not to hear that. Anyway, she transferred from Metropolis months ago, which you would have known if you actually show up when we invite you to meet her. Why don't you go find out yourself. You at least have her number right?"

"Of course I have her number. I at least have a vague memory of her writing something on a napkin which she later placed inside my suit pocket.. the same suit which is right here, safe and not at all out of my sight because James brought it to the cleaners! Oh my gosh Alex, I think I'm feeling something already. My heart is beating so fast!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Kara, it's just the caffeine. Forget the stupid napkin, my wife probably has Lucy on her speed dial anyway."

"No, no, I got this. Stop meddling with my meet-cute. I really gotta go now Al. Kiss the missus for me. Enjoy Paris!"

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Lena Luthor secretly takes comfort in the fact that she at least has a soul mark. The certainty that someone _out there_ is destined to be with her is somehow reassuring.

Life has not been very kind to the beautiful brunette when she lost her parents at a young age. She was adopted into a wealthy but loveless household looking for a young girl to complete their picture perfect family. Her adoptive brother who used to at least tolerate her is now deeply involved in nasty hate groups she's actually half-expecting he'll end up in prison one day. 

When she started college, Lena began distancing herself from the Luthor family name much as she can because she never really felt at home with them. She was paraded like a trophy and was groomed to be some rich man's perfect housewife. The Luthors highly disapproved of her showing off her intelligence and her knack for tinkering things. One morning, while hiding at the Luthor manor's library to avoid her father's friend's eligible bachelor son who probably had a made-up name, she stumbled upon her birthparents' files and found out they used to own a laundry shop in a nearby city. She took on odd jobs which mainly involved repairing broken things to save enough money so she could re-purchase the old laundromat. She applied for college scholarships to pursue her passion and never looked back.

Surely it must be more than nice to have someone by her side through the good and the bad, but with Lena's ambitious plans to someday take over the technology industry by her own merits, the genius is not exactly holding her breath for something as trivial as random wrist initials for now. She has kissed a few men and women but has never really felt turned on enough to go all the way. It's not that she's a prude or that she's too picky. She really was just a private person, or maybe she was a closet romantic waiting for her soulmate after all. It all works perfectly that between the science competitions she joined, internship applications she passed, academic papers she authored and a million more side projects she participates in, she barely has time for flings and temporary dalliances anyway.

As much as the brunette hated the guts of the guy who rudely left dirty clothes outside her laundry shop, the business owner's curiosity got the best of her and she eventually decided to bring the bag inside.

As soon as she opened the glass door, Lena's nose caught an alluring and pleasant scent emanating from the package. It gave off a soothing and refreshing fragrance which seems to promise her of the security and belongingness she never once had in life.

It was common knowledge that soulmate connections usually start with olfactory triggers and Lena braces herself for one of the worst news she's received in the recent years-- the obnoxious guy without manners could be her destined match.

 

* * * * * * * * *

To distract herself from the rush of unexplainable feelings the scent brought about, Lena made sure to inspect all pockets, loose buttons if any, to avoid damaging clothing items as well as her precious washers and dryers. Inside the bag labelled "Olsen" were two sets of suits. The addictive scent continued to linger as she found in one suit pocket a folded napkin- an obvious phone number scribbled across; and to her surprise and disgust-- one pair of expensive black lacy panties. 

Lena just can't believe her luck.

She does not ask much for her lifetime companion but she hoped her sexuality would _at least_ factor in. It appears now that not only is her soulmate _a man_ , but he is also one of those obnoxious and apparent playboy types too.

It's her first day back in National City and the day just keeps getting worse for Lena Luthor. 

 

* * * * * * * * *

The last thing Kara expected upon walking into a typical laundromat was the fist of atypical scent that punched her square in the gut. It was both energizing and empowering, an essence that is almost akin to being gifted with powers encouraging Kara that she is extraordinary and destined for great things. It smelled way better than all of her favorite food combined. "Could it be the tiny piece of paper Lucy left behind that smells _this_ good?", the reporter wondered.

Reeling in the open doorway, Kara inhaled a shuddering breath against the onslaught, her lungs expanding to inhale as much scent as she could. Eyes focused, with crinkles between her brows and searching the small store for signs of this - this enchanting, mouthwatering musk, Kara stalked inside, the door shutting behind her with gentle slam. 

"Woahh, okay something definitely smells so dang good here. What the heck is that?", the blonde reporter thought out loud. 

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Lena’s reverie was broken by the most angelic voice she has ever heard. She looked up and spotted a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde woman who simply put, glows. Lena's eyes scanned the length of the toned and tan body, noticing her impressive height, strong shoulders and arm muscles visible through her sleeveless sun dress. Even though half her face was hidden behind dark-framed glasses which are somehow both cute and hot at the same time, the blonde's lively blue eyes pierced through them, causing Lena to instantly forget how to breathe.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Kara was no stranger to good-looking people, she worked in the entertainment industry no less, but the beauty of the woman in front of her is beyond compare. She reminds Kara of elegant royalty and exquisite otherworldliness despite the casualness of her attire. The brunette was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, with sleeves rolled up mid-arm. Her hands looked capable, well-worked and powerful. She wore a neat, high ponytail with every single strand in its rightful place. Her nose and lips are perfect and her eyes..

* * * * * * * * * 

 

 

 

 

Both women stopped dead in their tracks, returning the other's fiery gaze in equal fervor. Blue eyes meet hazel and held the other’s stare, neither wanting to linger but the two of them finding it impossible to break contact. 

"Well it  _is_  a laundry shop, we are required by law to smell clean at the very least", Lena mentally high-fived herself for coming up with a decent enough reply despite her own pounding heartbeat.

 

* * * * * * * * *

All the more mesmerized with the brunette's voice and accent, Kara finds herself rooted to the spot, staring in open-mouthed wonder.

"Can I help you?" Lena can recognize the tremble in her own voice. The Luthors trained her better than this but the vision before her makes it so difficult to act calm and collected.

"Have we met? Your accent.. Are you from.. Do you have a..?" Kara's thoughts are racing as she finds herself suddenly wishing this woman was her soulmate instead. She feels like she's about to faint from the rampant beating of her heart.

Overjoyed that the blonde is at least as flustered as she is, Lena smirks at the blonde and Kara is sure she'll be needing an ambulance soon. "I don't think we have, it's Irish and I'm not originally from here but I just came back here and what was the third question, again..?" 

".. third what?.. uhm, Welcome back to National City!"

 

"Welcome to my shop!"

 

_Well fuck, I'm a goner!_

 

_God dang, be still my heart!_

  

* * * * * * * * *  

An unmistakeable tension is palpable in the air, mixed with the heady scent that even smelled stronger leading Kara to remember the very important agenda that had her skipping lunch for the very first time since she was born.

She felt guilty for getting distracted by this beautiful woman and even guiltier for wishing she had met her first before her happy-ever-after with Lucy.

 

 

"Uhmm.. I.. My friend brought a suit here, this morning and... I kind of need something from it. Tall, dark guy. He brought my suit for me... because I had to face my-our angry boss because he..  and my soulmate left her.."

The laundromat owner felt the wind knocked out of her at the latter part of the blonde's ramblings.

"Your.. soulmate?", Lena acts nonchalantly as she feels her heart breaking into tiny pieces.

How could she be so delusional to think that there's even a little chance that this perfect combination of adorable and hot is her soulmate. 

Kara’s cheeks redden. “Uh, no I’m, I mean yes. Well technically yes, but not yet. I only semi-met her at my sister's wedding because I was so drunk but Alex thinks..” Her back stiffens as she sputters her response.

Hearing nothing else after the words "my soulmate", Lena was sure that this day has officially become her worst day ever. Pulling her default Luthor face, Lena managed to reel in her businesswoman mode. "Date of transaction? Customer name?"

Kara felt her core shake at the abrupt lack of warmth from the previously cordial lady before her. She instantly misses their intense connection and is tempted to ask what she did wrong. 

"Keiran is a lovely name, is it yours?" _Please say No, please be nice to me again, please, why do I crave for your smile.._

 

"Yes, that  _is_ my name. Customer name?"  _She already found her soulmate, why won't she stop flirting._

 

"Uh, he told me he literally just dropped it off, sorry for that, he was in a hurry and he's really busy.."

 

"Customer name, please?", the brunette simply arched those perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her patience running thin.

 

_Oh wow, those eyebrows could order me to do just about anything._ The blonde cleared her throat and answered, "Olsen. J."

 

"And your "busy" friend, what's his name?.. You know what, never mind. Here. Take what you need, I don't have all day.."

 

Pretending to be busy with her computer, Lena watched from the corner of her eyes as the blonde took the ziplock containing the napkin and the lacy underwear. The blonde's expressive face immediately displayed two things: relief upon seeing the phone number still intact and legible and confusion at the intimate article of clothing it accompanies. 

"These aren't.. mine.."

  _Of course they aren't. You obviously took it off from your 'soulmate' before you..ugh, why are you hurting me like this_

"It was retrieved from the same pocket.. of the same suit", Lena coldly replied.

"Oh,. right.." The poor blonde is full on blushing now and absent-mindedly scratching her head in embarrassment.

Lena's hands unconsciously clenched into fists, jaw tightening and eyes blurring at the uncontrollable jealousy running through her veins as she almost destroys the computer's keyboard.

With the intense and judgmental stare the brunette is giving her, Kara suddenly feels like apologizing to the other woman, she does not know what for, but her heart cannot take the disappointment and ire in those green eyes any longer.

"I have to... Sorry again for all the trouble.. and thank you.. I'm just gonna..  bye.. " the blonde softly mutters as she prepares to leave in defeat, napkin securely inside her pocket.

* * * * * * * * *

Realizing how utterly unreasonable annd unacceptable her behavior was, Lena stopped furiously typing and decided to run after the one customer she'll never forget for the rest of her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait!"

 

Never been this confused with anything that's going on with her life, Kara freezes at the brunette's voice, not really knowing what to expect anymore.

Once she catches a glimpse at those beautiful green eyes again, she automatically felt like drowning in them once more.

Apologies are never really a Luthor trait but the sadness in the blonde's eyes made Lena feel like doing everything in her power to make the light in those blue eyes shine bright again.

"I'm sorry I've been rude, I am not having the best day. It's no excuse but.. I'm sorry. Please tell your friend I'll wait for him tomorrow..

Good luck with your... soulmate, she sure seems fun."

The harsh reminder that her soulmate Lucy was why she came rushing to this part of National City in the first place, Kara simply said "thank you" as she gives the beautiful brunette one small, final smile. Lowering her head in resignation, the blonde walks on.

  

* * * * * * * * *

 

 

The moment she stepped out of Kieran's Dry Cleaning and Laundry Services, Kara felt an unexplainable wave of sadness wash over her. Every step she took suddenly felt heavier than the last, she could barely breathe now. Her thoughts keep rushing back to the perfect woman she encountered at the cleaners- from her perfectly straight black hair and that amazing jawline, to her eyes, god those eyes, Kara wishes she had even just a few seconds more to really stare at them. Kara feels her eyes tear up and she had no clue why.

 

The further she walked, the lonelier she felt. Tears are now falling nonstop against her cheeks. She aimlessly dragged her feet until she reached the stop sign under a crowded  stoplight on the last block before CatCo. She stared at the giant timer on the traffic light wishing she could turn back the time so she could have replied more than a lame "thank you" to the wonderful creature at the laundromat. She closed her eyes while touching the mark on her wrist, wishing the letter has magically turned into a "K".

 

57... 56... 55...

 

Meanwhile, a mother and child duo pulling a wagonful of old books cheerfully waited for the bright red light to turn green.

 

44.. 43.. 42...

 

"Oh, you dropped this napkin, Ma'am.. Are you alright?", the young, kind stranger looked worried for the visibly upset blonde.

 

"uh, thank you.." Kara simply nodded, honestly not knowing if she'll ever feel alright again. She stared at the notorious napkin with Lucy's number on it and wondered why soulmates and the emotions they bring can be so confusing.

 

29.. 28...  27...

 

"Well Ruby Kate Arias, aren't you a sweet little girl. I wonder who raised you so well."

 

"I'm glad you asked, Samantha Jean Arias. My mom and my aunt Lena raise me and they're not so bad."

 

"Only adults get to use full names in conversations, Ruby," the older brunette laughed at her girl's silliness. "Speaking of which, do you think Lena Keiran Luthor wants anything for lunch except for kale?"

 

 "It doesn't matter Mom, she'll probably eat this books for lunch anyway." the girl cheekily replied.

 

11... 10.. 9...

 

 

_"...my aunt Lena..."_

 

 

_"...Lena Keiran Luthor..."_

 

 

_"...eat this books..."_

 

 

"Lena...", Kara uttered the name for the very first time and deeply exhaled as her heart physically ached at the most beautiful word she has ever heard. Crying tears of joy this time, Kara quickly hugged the surprised little girl and her mom and while promising they'll see more of her later. 

Wasting no time, the reporter began to sprint through one of the busiest sidewalks of National City following the scent that only just occurred to her she's been missing all her life. Familiar surroundings passed by in a barely recognisable blur as her heart pounded to such a degree that has her knees almost giving out. She is not exceptionally strong but she wishes no one seriously got hurt as she sped past dozens of intrigued passersby. 

 

 

 

 

 

 * * * * * * * * *

“Lena...” Kara breathed out in awe as she stumbled forward. "Can I please see your soul mark?"

The brunette seems to be distraught, her face still wet with tears that she tries so hard to conceal. 

"Why does it matter, J. Olsen? Is it Joan, Jenny, Jacqueline? And let me guess, your friend's name is Kevin right? Kurt? Kyle? He seemed like such an ass. I already grew up with assholes and apparently I will end up with one too. Another bald asshole who will probably treat me like shit. Remind him to be a little nicer to me when he picks up his suit tomorrow because I probably am his soulmate. Lucky me.", the brunette bitterly ranted.

Kara thinks it's impossible but the woman looks even more radiant now that she knows that she is _it_. 

"His name is James actually." 

"What did you say--- He's not my-- Well, thank fuck..", Lena exhaled in tremendous relief despite the bewilderment that is still explicit in her features. Before her brain short-circuits with brand new realizations coming in, the blonde finally decides to step in.

" _My_ name is Kara Danvers... and I really, _really_  hope you are the same Lena Keiran Luthor who loves kale and devours books for lunch..."

 

* * * * * * * * *

Kara’s breath catches as Lena’s entire face lights up, smile beaming and a soft “is this really happening?” falling from her lips. 

The blonde nods enthusiastically, showing her soulmate the mark that proves they are destined to find each other.

 

 

 

 

“Come here,” Lena ordered, as she tugged Kara closer.  Kara sighed in contentment, as Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s in a gentle kiss. Kara’s eyelids fluttered shut, as Lena gradually deepened it, pressing a series of soft kisses against Kara’s lips. In no time at all, Lena’s hand was wrapped around the back of Kara’s neck, keeping Kara’s hungry mouth against her own.

Kara lost herself in Lena’s warm embrace and the single greatest kiss of her life. Moaning against Lena's mouth, she felt like she was flying, every fiber of her being vibrating and demanding that she never lets go of Lena ever again.

Lena felt like she was struck by lightning with the electricity of Kara's kisses. Her whole body feels on fire and her hands try to desperately grab any part of blonde that is within reach. Kara's hand slides against her lower back, slipping under her shirt to touch the heated skin underneath, and Lena gasps at the sparks that rush through her at such a simple touch. Gasping loudly, her lips part as their mouths meet again, and Kara’s tongue swipes over her lower lip and her teeth follow to scrape gently over the sensitive skin, Kara then begins gently sucking her tongue and sweet fuck, is this what kissing is supposed to feel like?

As if on cue, cloud-like soap suds and thousands of bubbles floated in the air from infamous machine no. 9. 

 

 

Desperately trying to commit this sight to her memory, the reporter comes to terms that plain ole Kara Danvers matched with an actual goddess. Lena herself can't believe that she actually matched with a perfect blonde angel almost floating amidst the clouds of white fluffy soap suds.

Kara Danvers felt her heart jump with joy for the most perfect first kiss scenario in the history of meet-cutes.

 

 

“Wow.” Kara whispered unable to form any other coherent thought as she stared deeply into her Lena's eyes. She caresses her cheek, and runs her thumb over kiss-swollen lips, sighing at how lucky she is.

 "I can't believe I snagged someone this hot.. Is that…that’s a weird thing to say, isn’t it? Gosh, I’m sorry, you're just way out of any one's league, and you're mine now and I can't wait to do things to you.. with you, I mean” Kara pauses, bites her lip. “That’s also something I should’ve kept to myself, right?” 

 

"I don't care what we do but you better stop fucking people at weddings from now on Kara Danvers, _apart from me on our wedding night of course."_

Kara laughs and dabs her eye to stop a tear or two from falling. Her soulmate's adorable laughter made Lena realize she blurted the last part out loud. They're both such rambling messes but none the rest of it mattered now. The universe has finally brought each of them to where they truly belong and their amazing life filled with happiness, contentment and so, so much love has only begun.

 

"So... I'll pick you up after work, Ms. Luthor?"

 

"Don't be late, darling. I've already waited far too long.”

 

 

 

_"Now I see clearly_

_It's you I'm looking for_

_All of my days_

_So I'll smile_

_I know I'll feel this loneliness no more_

_All of my days_

_For I look around me_

_And it seems you found me_

_And it's coming into sight_

_As the days keep turning into night_

_As the days keep turning into night_

_And even breathing feels all right_

_Yes, even breathing feels all right_

_Now even breathing feels all right_

_Yes even breathing_

_Feels all right.."_

-All My Days, Alexi Murdoch

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so SO MUCH to the amazing and talented writers and artists who keep us sane through their works. You guys tirelessly make us laugh, cry and swoon despite SG writers' unrelenting agenda to crush our Supercorp hopes. This community needs a lot of hugs. Please keep writing and creating artworks and making edits, they mean soooo much more to us than you'll ever realize. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, I'm sorry it's if it's terrible, English is not my first language. Long live Supercorp!


End file.
